This invention relates to a tow bar, and more particularly to a tow bar assembly having a pair of adjustable draft bars.
Heretofore, most trailer vehicles have been towed behind towing vehicles, such as automobiles, by conventional "ball hitches," in which the ball connector is fixed to the rear end of the towing vehicle and the ball receptor is attached to the tongue of the trailing vehicle.
Tow bars including single draft bars for towing trailing vehicles are also known in the art.